Twilight Chat
by Emmett is a huggable bear-123
Summary: The Twilight people IM! Woot-woot!
1. Random

____________________________________________

Wolfy: Jake

Blondeprincess: Rosalie

EllaBella: Bella

LochNESSIE: Renesmee

Huggybear: Emmett

3dwarddd: Edward

~**Esme**~: Esme

Crl!l3: Carlisle

Jazzyboi: Jasper

Spunkygrrl: Alice

Charlie: Charlie

Mikesbella: Mike Newton

messwitmeandillgowolfonyourbutt: Leah

Burnin'up: Seth

Alphamale: Sam

____________________________________________________

**EllaBella logged on**

**Burnin'up logged on**

**EllaBella:** Hey Seth!

**Burnin'up: **Hi Bells! What's up?

**EllaBella: **Nm, hbu?

**Burnin'up: **Fine. Leah is still her bratty self, so yeah. Lol

**EllaBella: **Lol :]

**Burnin'up: **hows Edward?

**EllaBella: **Fine**.**

**3dwarddd logged on**

**Burnin'up: **Edward, sup dude?

**3dwarddd: **Hi Bella. Nuttin much. Have not talk 2 u in a while Seth.

**Burnin'up: **I know.

**EllaBella: **gtg guys. Ttyl. Xoxo

**EllaBella logged off**

**LochNESSIE: **Hi daddy! Hi Seth!

**3dwarddd: **Hello Nessie.

**Burnin'up: **Hi Ness! U still look cute!

**LochNESSIE: ***blushes a delicate pink*

**Burnin'up: **n funii name. "LochNESSIE". Lol.

**LochNESSIE: **Thanks Seth. Daddy, aunt Alice needs you.

**3dwarddd: **ok. Talk to you later, Seth.

**Burnin'up: **yeah, see you man.

**3dwarddd logged off**

**LochNESSIE: **I have to go to. Srry Seth. Txt me l8er!

**Burnin'up: **Yup, bye

**LochNESSIE: **bi-bi

**LochNESSIE logged off**

**Burnin'up logged off**


	2. Happy Birthday!

____________________________________________

Wolfy: Jake

Blondeprincess: Rosalie

EllaBella: Bella

LochNESSIE: Renesmee

Huggybear: Emmett

3dwarddd: Edward

~**Esme**~: Esme

Crl!l3: Carlisle

Jazzyboi: Jasper

Spunkygrrl: Alice

Charlie: Charlie

Mikesbella: Mike Newton

messwitmeandillgowolfonyourbutt: Leah

Burnin'up: Seth

Alphamale: Sam

**EllaBella logged on**

**3dwarddd logged on**

**BlondPrincess logged on**

**Wolfy logged on**

**~**Esme**~ logged on**

**Huggybear logged on**

**Crl!sl3****logged on**

**Jazzyboi logged on**

**Spunkygrrl logged on**

**Charlie logged on**

**Messwitmeandillgowolfonyourbutt logged on**

**Burnin'up logged on**

**Alphamale logged on**

**Charlie: **Hello everyone

**All: **Hey Charlie

**Spunkygrrl: **Charlie!

**Charlie: **Hello Alice!

**Spunkygrrl: **How r u?

**Charlie: **Fine. How are you?

**Spunkygrrl: **Im fine, but Bella won't go shopping with me. *pouts*

EllaBella: U kno I dont like shopping AliceSpunkygrrl: stillBlondPrincess: I will go shopping with you!

**Spunkygrrl: **Good cause I need to get Nessie a gift**.**

**Huggybear: **Me too

**Spunkygrrl: …**

**BlondPrincess: …**

**Charlie: …**

**EllaBella: …**

**3dwarddd: …**

**~**Esme**~: …**

**Jazzyboi: …**

**Alphamale: …**

**Burnin'up: …**

**Cr1is13****: …**

**Wolfy: …**

**Messwitmeandillgowolfonyourbutt: …**

**Huggybear: **what???????

**3dwarddd: **what's with the name?

**Jazzyboi: **yeah huggybear? *snickers*

**Huggybear: **I didn't make it. The author did.

**Randomgrrl (me) logged on**

**Randomgrrl: **yeah because Emmett is a big huggable bear! * giggles *

**All (except for Emmettt): *** snickers *

**Huggybear: **haha, now change it.

**Randomgrrl (me): **Nope!

**Randomgrrl (me) logged off **

**Huggybear: **grrrrr

**EllaBella: **haha. Edward and I bought Nessie an iPhone.

**3dwarddd: **Which I don't see why we did considering that she is only 8!

**EllaBella: **She looks 15 so ha! I win!

**Spunkygrrl: **awwww, I was going to get her a Blackberry Storm.

**EllaBella: **She does not need 2 fones, Alice.

**Burnin'up: **I will take the storm is you don't want!

**Messwitmeandillgowolfonyoubutt: **uh, no you wont Seth**.**

**Burnin'up: **why not?

**Messwitmeandillgowolfonyoubutt: **mom wont let you.

**Burnin'up: **u have one!

**Messwitmeandillgowolfonyourbutt: **I'm older!

**Jazzyboi: **nice name. Haha

**Messwitmeandillgowolfonyourbutt: **back off bloodsucker!

**Jazzyboi: **grr

**~**Esme**~: **be nice please.

**Cr1is13****: **Yes. Please be nice everyone.

**EllaBella**: I think Nessie is coming on! Say happy birthday!

**Alphamale**: I will but then I have to go.

**Burnin'up: **Sam, my man, you have not said anything!

**Alphamale: **I just did.

**Wolfy: **haha

**EllaBella: **Okay then.

**LochNESSIE logged on**

**LochNESSIE: **Hi guys!

**All: **Happy birthday!

**LochNESSIE: **Thanks everyone. When is the party?

**EllaBella: **Renesmee Carlie Cullen! Do not be rude!

**LochNESSIE: **Sorry ma. 

**EllaBella: **Sigh. Tomorrow**.**

**LochNESSIE: **

**Wolfy: **I have something special planned for you.

**3dwarddd: **grrrr

**wolfy: **not like that! Get ur mind out of the gutter!

**3dwarddd: **u keep ur hands off my daughter mongrel!

**LochNESSIE: **dad! Don't embarrass me!

**3dwarddd: **srry hunny.

**Huggybear: **"hunny"? *snickers*

**3dwarddd: **stuff is huggybear!

**Huggybear: **…

**All: ***laughs*

**EllaBella: **sigh. Ily Edward

**3dwarddd: **ily u more**!**

EllaBella: we luv each other the same!

**3dwarddd: **always and ever!

**EllaBella: **E.C+ B.C=

**Huggybear: **ew. Get a private chatroom…. or a normal room! haha

**EllaBella: **Ugh!

**EllaBella logged off**

**Huggybear: **?

**BlondPrincess: **nice Emmett!

**BlondPrincess logged off**

**3dwarddd logged off**

**LochNESSIE logged off**

**Burnin'up logged off**

**Alphamale logged off**

**Messwitmeandillgowolfonyourbutt logged off**

**Wolfy logged off**

**~**Esme**~ logged off**

**Cr1is13**** logged off**

**Charlie logged off**

**Jazzyboi logged off**

**Spunkygrrl logged off**

**Huggybear: **What'd I say?!?!?! Author!

Randomgrrl (me) logged on

**Randomgrrl (me): **wat?!

**Huggybear: **what's I say?

**Randomgrrl (me): don't ask me!**

**Huggybear: **u wrote what I said!!!!!

**Randomgrrl (me): **Not my problem! Bye!

**Huggybear: **No! Wai-

**Randomgrrl (me) logged off**

**Huggybear: **grrrr. Authors!

**Huggybear logged off**


	3. put ur hands in the ayer!

_____________________

Blondeprincess: Rosalie

EllaBella: Bella

LochNESSIE: Renesmee

Jazzyboi: Jasper

Spunkygrrl: Alice

* * *

**BlondPrincess logged on**

**EllaBella logged on**

**Jazzyboi logged on**

**Spunkygrrl logged on**

BlondPrincess: Nessie's party was….

EllaBella: Wild? Crazy? Overdone?!

BlondPrincess: Yep, pretty much.

EllaBella: Thanks to Alice! U kno Renesmee gets hyper. Fast. You had too much soda there! There we 20 2 liters! Vampires cant drink anything! Why did u get that much?

Spunkgrrl: bella. There were werewolves at the party. And they each drank one as if it were a small cup! Plus some of Renesmee's friends.

EllaBella: Tiffany, Stephanie and Ryan. That sure is _a lot _of people….

Spunkygrrl: :p

BlondPrincess: lol

Spunkygrrl: Jazz, ur so quiet.

Jazzyboi: I have nuttin to say.

EllaBella: lol

Jazzyboi: yeah so haha.

BlondPrincess: sighhhh

Randomgrrl (me) logged on

Randomgrrl (me): guys. Say something. This chapter is really boring.

Jazzyboi: then make us say something!

Randomgrrl (me): I have nothing. And y wasn't I invited to the party?

EllaBella: u kno u can invite urself, rite?

Randomgrrl (me): ik, but it would be nice to b invited.

EllaBella: srry.

Randomgrrl (me): I think I'll get Emmett on. U kno, in some people's fanfics like this one, Emmett is gay. It was really funny. "emmett the gay unicorn" lol

All: hahahahhahaha

Huggybear logged on

Huggybear: whoa. How did I log on?

Randomgrrl: I made u log on to say something funny. We are bored.

Huggybear: I'm not even- nvm. I don't know what to say. Author, ur stupid. U make me say funny stuff!

Randomgrrl(me): I have nuttin!

: well then go- WTF?! What did you do to my name?????????

Randongrrl (me): u were bein rude.

BlondPrincess: lol.

Spunkygrrl: haha Emmett. The author is more funny then you.

Randomgrrl(me): yeah. I'm bored. Imma log off. Nessie is gunna come on soon, tell her I said hi.

Jazzyboi: ok

: wait! At least change my name this time….?

Randomgrrl(me): sigh….fine- bye!

Randomgrrl(me) logged off

: nooooooo! Damn u author!

EllaBella: haha Emmett. U should always be nice to the author.

Randomgrrl: yes Emmett. Be nice to me!

: I thought u logged off!

Randomgrrl(me): nope. I just did a trick. Now I'm really logging off. Bye!

Randomgrrl(me) logged off

: watch this. I bet she did not log off. Author, ur a biotch!

BlondPrincess: Emmett…

Isuck: No rose- HEY!!!!!!!!!

Spunkygrrl: haha. Nice one!

Isuck: yeah, haha, _reallllll _mature.

Isuck logged off

Jazzyboi: woooowwwww

EllaBella: yeah.

LochNESSIE logged on.

LochNESSIE: hey guys? Wasn't the party fun? I thought it was fun? Did u? I had a blast! Did u see me chug those 2 2 liters of soda down? That was SO much fun! When u guys were not looking, Jake and I made out. Oops! Did I just tell you that?! O well. I'm still realllllyy hyper! So much fun! Chocolate! Ohhhh. I want chocolate! Yummy yummy in my tummy! I'm hyper! Can u tell?

BlondPrincess:…

Spunkygrrl: …

Jazzyboi: …

EllaBella: u _made out_ with jake?!?!

LochNESSIE: huh? What u talkin' 'bout Willis?! Lol.

EllaBella: I cannot talk to u rite now.

EllaBella logged off

LochNESSIE: ok then? PUT UR HANDS IN THE AYER AND WAVE EM LIKE YOU JUST DON'T CARE!!!!!!!

Spunkygrrl: coo-coo coo-coo

Spunkygrrl logged of

Jazzyboi logged off

LochNESSIE: um, people? Did I do something wrong? Aunt Rose?

BlondPrincess: I dunno. I'm going to go find ur uncle Emmett. We haven't, well, uh….u know in a while.

LochNESSIE: huh?

BlondPrincess: nvm. Bye

BlondPrincess logged out

LochNESSIE: ugh! Family!

LochNESSIE logged out


	4. Don't Trust Me

**Hey guys! I hope you like this chapter! It's not the best! Thanks to Olivia Niamh Cullen for subscribing to my story! Thank you! Check out my other story called Blue Moon **.net/s/5140065/1/Blue_Moon **Enjoy!

* * *

**

Jazzyboi: Jasper

3dwarddd: Edward

isuck: Emmett

__________________

**3dwarddd logged on**

**Jazzyboi logged on**

**3dwarddd**: Hey jasper.

**Jazzyboi**: sup Eddie

3dwarddd: don't call me that. Grrr

Jazzyboi: * sarcastically* ooooo,im soooooooo scared.

3dwarddd: u should be.

Isuck logged on

Isuck: hey Edward . hey Jazz

Jazzyboi: hey Em

3dwardd: …..dude? whats up with the name? It's fitting though. In both ways.

Isuck: well haha, aren't you Bob Marley? I made the Author mad and she changed my name.

3dwarddd: like I said, it's fitting.

Jazzyboi: lol

Isuck: anyways, I wanna sing a song.

3dwarddd: -sigh- what song?

Isuck: 3oh!4- Don't trust me

Randomgrrl(me) logged on

Randomgrrl(me): I love that song! Can I sing it with u guys?!?!?

Isuck: will u change my name back?

Randomgrrl(me): ugh. Fine. But I wont be happy about it.

Isuck: then you can sing it? Ready?

All: yeah.

Isuck: * clears throat* Black dress with the tights underneath,  
I got the breath of the last cigarette on my teeth

Jazzyboi: And shes an actress (actress),  
But she ain't got no need.

Isuck: Shes got money from her parents in a trust fund back east.

Randomgrrl(me):T-t-t-tongues

Isuck: Always pressed to your cheeks,  
While my tongue is on the inside of some other girls teeth,

3dwarddd: T-tell your boyfriend if he says hes got beef,  
That I'm a vegetarian and I ain't fucking scared of him.

Randomgrrl(me): haha. The vegetarian part was perfect! Lol

Isuck: She wants to touch me

Random(me): (Woah)

Isuck: She wants to love me

Randomgrrl(me): (woah)

Isuck: She'll never leave me

Randomgrrl(me): (Woah, woah, oh, oh)

Jazzyboi: Don't trust a ho

3dwarddd: Never trust a ho

Jazzyboi: Won't trust a ho,

3dwarddd: Won't trust me

isuck: X's on the back of your hands,  
Wash them in the bathroom to drink like the bands.

Jazzyboi: And your setlist

Randomgrrl(me): (setlist)

3dwarddd: You stole off the stage

isuck: Had red and purple lipstick all over the page.

Randomgrrl(me): B-b-b-bruises

Isuck: cover your arms

Jazzyboi: Shaking in the fingers with the bottle in your palm.

3dwarddd: And the best is

Randomgrrl(me): (best is)

Isuck: No one knows who you are,  
Just another girl alone at the bar.

Isuck: She wants to touch me

Randomgrrl(me): (Whoa)

Isuck: She wants to love me

Randomgrrl(me): (Whoa)

Isuck: She'll never leave me

Randomgrrl(me): (Woah, woah, oh, oh),

Jazzyboi: Don't trust a ho,

3dwarddd: Never trust a ho,

Jazzyboi: Won't trust a ho,

3dwarddd: Won't trust me

Isuck: Shush girl shut your lips

Jazzyboi: Do the Hellen Keller and talk with your hips

Isuck: I said, Shush girl shut your lips

3dwarddd: Do the Hellen Keller and talk with your hips

isuck: I said, Shush girl shut your lips

Jazzyboi: Do the Hellen Keller and talk with your hips

Randomgrrl(me): Woah, woah, woah...

Isuck: She wants to touch me

Randomgrrl(me): (Woah)

Isuck: She wants to love me

Randomgrrl(me): (Woah)

Isuck: She'll never leave me

Randomgrrl(me): (Woah, woah, oh, oh)

All: Don't trust a ho, Never trust a ho, Won't trust a ho,  
Won't trust me!

Randomgrrl(me): That…was….AWESOME! Now I have to go. Bye

Randomgrrl(me) logged off

Ilovebarney!: ugh! She forgot to change my name!

3dwarddd: um, Emmett? I don't think she forgot. Haha

Ilovebarney: awww man!

Jazzyboi: lol

3dwarddd logged off

Jazzyboi logged off

Ilovebarney: Authors suck.

Ilovebarney logged out

**did u like it? I need idead for my 5th chapter so give me some please! Review!!!!!!**


	5. Surprise!

**where it says : it is I need ideas or i will make dumb chapters like this one!**

**

* * *

  
**

**bloodsuckersSUCK!: Jake**

**Bells: Bella**

**Rose: Rosalie**

**MiniCullen: Renesmee**

**-Edward-: Edward**

**: Jasper**

**Fashionismypassion: Alice**

**Mikesbella: Mike Newton**

**Bells logged on**

**Rose logged on**

** logged on**

**-Edward- logged on**

**Fashionismypassion logged on**

**BloodsuckersSUCK logged on**

**MiniCullen logged on**

Bells: why I outta….. : (

Fashionismypassion: Wats rong Bella?

Bells: The "special something" Jake got Renesmee….

Fashionispassion: Do I wanna ask…? Ah y not. Wat did he get her?

Bells: A puppy! A black pug puppy!

BloodsuckersSUCK: ironic, isn't it? A dog got her a dog! I found that HI-larious!

Bells: JAKE! THE HOUSE IS FULL OF VAMPIRES YOU IDIOT!

All:…

Fashionismypassion: wow

BloodsuckersSUCK: well soo-rry!

-Edward-: Dogs….* rolls eyes*

BloodsuckersSUCK: I heard that!

-Edward-: My point exactly…..

BloodsuckersSUCK: Hey! Wats that supposed to mean?

MiniCullen: ….dad…..

Fashionismypassion: "MiniCullen"? lol

MiniCullen: ik, rite!? Hehe

: funni

Fashionismypassion: …

-Edward-: ….

Bells: ….

MiniCullen: ….

Rose: ….

BloodsuckersSUCK: HAHAHAHAHAHAH! AHHAHAHA EMO BOI!

Fashionismypassion: Jasper? Since when are u emo??????

: I'm not.

Rose: then why is ur username ""?

: It's _emotion_. "emo" is short for emotion!

BloodsuckersSUCK: sure it is…..sure it is.

: grrrr. Author? Can u change my name?

-Edward-: That's not going to work…

Ja$per: yes it will

Ja$per: c. Thanks!

Randomgrrl(me) logged on

Randomgrrl(me): np.

Ilovebarney logged on

Ilovebarney: Hey! U wouldn't change my name. Well, 2 sumthin that I like! Y?

Randomgrrl(me): easy. Jasper is cuter. =)

Fashionismypassion: grrrr

Randomgrrl(me): don't worry Alice. I wont try to steal him from u.

Fashionismypassion: okay!

Randomgrrl(me): buttttttt…..Edward is wayyyyyy cuter than jasper. Srry jasper. Edward is next to Carlisle.

Crl!l3 logged on

Crl!l3: Thank-you.

Randomgrrl(me): ur welcome! =]

Ilovebarney: humph

Ilovebarney logged off

Bells: well alrighty then….

Randomgrrl(me): bye!

Randomgrrl(me) logged of

Crl!l3 logged off

-Edward-: :] she thinks im cute

Bells: :[

-Edward-: srry.

MiniCullen: I decided to name the puppy Jasper!

All (except jasper): hahahahah lol.

Ja$per: ….

MiniCullen: what? He bites a lot and he reminded me of u! (:

Ja$per: gee, thanks.

MiniCullen: hehe- wait! No! Jasper! Bad DO NOT chew on Aunt Alice's shoes! Gotta go!

MiniCullen logged off

Bells: uh-oh.

Fashionismypassion: WHAT?!? RENESMEE CARLIE CULLEN! U R IN SO MUCH TROUBLE!

Fashionismypassion logged off

Ja$per: great.

Ja$per logged off

Bells: -sigh-

Bells logged off

Mikesbella logged on

Mikebella: Wheres Bella? Really?! U do luv me and wanna dump me fer Cullen?!?!

-Edward-: Newton! What are u _doing _here!

Mikebella: I just got a txt from bell saying she was gunna leave u fer me!

-Edward-: she was JUST talking to us stupid!

Mikesbella: isn't her number 646-2348?

-Edward-: nooooo that's…..JACOB BLACK!

BloodsuckersSUCK: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA

Rose: * giggles *

BloodsuckersSUCK logged off

-Edward-: u better run! MUTT!

-Edward- logged off

Rose: okay then?

Mikesbella: how u doin? Wanna go out.

Rose: uh, ew. Ugh!

Rose logged off

Mikesbella: oh yeah, she wants me.

Randomgrrl(me) logged on

Randomgrrl(me): no she does not mike. But _I _do.

Mikesbella: Really?!

Randomgrrl(me): as if! SUCKER!

Randomgrrl(me) logged off

Mikesbella: holy cow! Everygirl I talk to wants me!

Mikesbella logged off


	6. AUTHORS NOTE! PLEASE READ!

Thank-you to anyone who has reviewed subscribed and has put any of my stories under their favorite stories. You have no idea how good that makes me feel. I used o think I was terrible at writing. Thank you to anyone! I will be updating and writing new storied soon!

_**Thanks again!**_

_**Emmett is a huggable bear-123**_


	7. How could you!

**Bells: Bella**

**Rose: Rosalie**

**-Edward-: Edward**

**Ilovebarney: Emmett**

Bells logged on

**Rose logged on**

**Ilovebarney logged on**

**-Edward logged on-**

**Randomgrrl(me) logged on**

Randomgrrl(me): So when is the wedding?

Ilovebarney: dunno

Rose: huh?

Ilovebarney: well-

Randomgrrl(me): My friend, Heather, fell in love with Emmett and apparently Emmett loves her, so now they are getting married.

-Edward-: uh oh

Rose: Emmett! How _could _you?!?!

Ilovebarney: I'm srry! Me and heather decided to be friends! We r going to get engaged at the beginning of her skool year! Until then, she can date anyone!

Rose: * tear * Emmett, I thought u loved me.

Heartbreaker: I did- I do! As a sister!

Heartbreaker: Thanks author.

Heartbroken: What we did was not a brother and sister love. That would be illegal.

Bells: yeah, we heard you guys! From OUR house. Renesmee does not need to hear it!

Heartbreaker: I'm sorry rose.

Heartbroken: goodbye, Emmett.

Heartbroken logged off

Bells: How could u do that to rose?

Bells logged off

-Edward-: yeah. * Shakes head *

-Edward- logged off

Randomgrrl(me): I think I speak for all of us, we are disgusted in you! Rose saved your life! I am in love with Edward and u don't see him dumping Bella!

Feather logged on

Randomgrrl(me): and you! You don't see me trying to steal Edward!

Feather: I'm in love! Hi emmy baby.

Heartbreaker: hi sweet heart. Author, I'm not Edward!

Randomgrrl(me): you sure as heck aren't.

Heartbreaker: ?

Randomgrrl(me): dummy

Randomgrrl(me) logged off

Feather: - sigh – Emmett, I don't want to wait. Lets get married soon.

Heartbreaker: ?

* * *

**Should Emmett marry Heather or apologize to Rose and see if she will take him back? Vote on my profile!  
**

**_--_**

**_Emmett is a huggable bear-123  
_**


	8. Fashion

**Heartbroken: Rosalie**

**Fashionismypassion: Alice**

**Bells: Bella**

Bells logged on

**Heartbroken logged on**

**Fashionismypassion logged on**

Fashionismypassion: awww, I'm srry rose. I heard

Bells: Alice! Don't bring it up!

Heartbroken: its ok. =[

Fashionismypassion: I know! We can sing! And we can sing ur favorite song, Rose! Lady GaGa- Fashion!

Heartbroken: * sniff * ok.

Randomgrrl(me) logged on

Randomgrrl(me): did someone say "sing" and "Lady GaGa- Fashion"?

Fashionismypassion: yup! I did! We r gunna try to cheer rose up!

Randomgrrl(me): I'm in!

Fashionismypassion: Ready?

All: yeah

Heartbroken: Ohhh Ohhh, La La La

Fashionismypassion: I am, I'm too fabu-lous. I'm so, fierce that it's so nuts. I live, to be model thin. Dress me, I'm your manne-quin

Randomgrrl(me): J'adore Vivienne, habillez-moi Gucci, Fendi, et Prada. Valentino, Armani too. Merde I love them Jimmy Choo.

All: Fashion put it all on me  
Don't you want to see these clothes on me  
Fashion put it all on me  
I am anyone you want me to be (2x)

Bells: Ohhh Ohhh, La La La, We love designer

Rose: I need, some new stile-ttos, Can't walk, down the street in those, You are, who you wear it's true, A girl's just as hot as the shoes she choose

Randomgrrl(me): J'adore Weitzman, habillez-moi Louis, Dolce Gabbana, Alexander McQueen, eh ou. Merde I love those Manolo

All: Fashion put it all on me  
Don't you want to see these clothes on me  
Fashion put it all on me  
I am anyone you want me to be (2x)

Bells: Ohhh Ohhh  
La La La  
We love designer

Fashionismypassion: Ohhh Ohhh  
La La La  
We love designer

Rose: Fashion put it all on me  
Don't you want to see these clothes on me  
Fashion put it all on me  
I am anyone you want me to be

Bells: Fashion put it all on me  
Don't you want to see these clothes on me  
Fashion put it all on me  
I am anyone you want me to be

Fashionismypassion: Fashion put it all on me  
Don't you want to see these clothes on me  
Fashion put it all on me  
I am anyone you want me to be

Randomgrrl(me): Fashion put it all on me  
Don't you want to see these clothes on me  
Fashion put it all on me  
I am anyone you want me to be

Fashionismypassion: That

Bells: Was

Randomgrrl(me): Awesome!

Rose: yeah….woo-hoo…..-sigh-

All(except rose0: * groans *

Fashionismypassion: How 'bout we go shoppin?

Randomgrrl(me): yeah

Bells: anything to make rose happy

Rose: …..okay……

Randomgrrl(me): imma go get ready! C u guys in a few!

Randomgrrl(me) logged out

Fashionismypassion: Yay!

Fashionismypassion logged out

Bells logged out

Rose: I miss Emmett! People vote so the author can decide if she wants me back with Emmett! (Vote for me being back with Emmett!)

Rose logged off


	9. Contest

Hey guys! I decided to have a contest! I wanna see who can write the best fanfic!

Here is the plot!

Edward leaves in new moon. What happens when he is gone? Bella becomes completely different. She starts hanging out with Lauren and dates Mike. Bella ends up dumping Mike and goes out with Jacob.

Okay? And you can do whatever you what.

Prize? You get to be a character in ALL of my stories!

So if you are going to try, just tell me in a review! I know this is very random but I love reading peoples work! AND tell me when you have the first chapter up by sending me a message.

Rules:

No more then 15 chapters

Chapters can be as long as they want.

No shorter then 5 chapters

BE CREATIVE!

Date ends: I don't know.

Good luck!

I'll be reading!

Xoxo

Emmett is a huggable bear-123


	10. Payback

**_Hey guys! Sorry I have not updated this story in a while. Here is the next chapter! Enjoy!_**

**_

* * *

  
_**

**bloodsuckersSUCK!: Jake**

**Bells: Bella**

**-Edward-: Edward**

**Heartbreaker: Emmett**

**Heartbroken: Rosalie **

**Feather: Heather**

Randomgrrl(me) logged on

Bells signed on

-Edward- signed on

Randomgrrl:I have got GREAT news!

Bells: shoot

Randomgrrl: Rosie and Em are getting back together!

Bella: :]

Heartbroken signed on

Heartbroken: ….hi guys…..sigh

Heartbreaker signed on

Heartbreaker: oh, rose. Ur here.

Randomgrrl: well duh! * whispers to self * idiot vampire

Heartbreaker: Hey! I heard that!

Randomgrrl: * hits forehead with palm* my point exactly. Anywhose, Rose,Em, you guys are going to get back to gether!

Rosie: YES!!!! Emmett!

Ilovebarney: Rose!

Ilovebarney: not this name again.

Randomgrrl: u don't like?

Ilovebarney: ummmm, let me think…NO!

Randomgrrl: well! I'll change it….there it's changed. Gotta go! Ciao!

Randomgrrl logged off

Iloveyouyoulovemewereagreatbigfamily: what the heck?

Bells: hahah :]

-Edward-: It is a little too longgg….? Author, can u shorten it please.

Immacrazyvampboi!: yeah

Immacrazyvampboi!: ugh, gee thanks.

Rosie: *giggles *

Feather logged on

Feather: hey emmy baby

Rosie: * glares * Stay away from MY man!

Feather: stuff it blond Barbie! He is my man now!

Randomgrrl logged on

Randomgrrl (To Edward, Bella and Emmett): this is going to get _rreeeaaalll _good. * grabs popcorn and starts eating it*

Rosie: I don't think so shorty!

Feather: blondie!

Edward,Bella,Emmett and me: * looking back and forth between them*

Rosie: Me and Em are getting back together. Isent that right Em?

Immacrazyvampboi!: yeah, I-

Feather: whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa. Ur a vampire?

Rosie: um, DUH!

Immacrazyvampboi!: yeah, I never told you because I never really liked you. I was just using you so I could make Rose jealous because I saw her flirting with that guy, which really ticked me off.

Feather: Yvonne! Y r u making him say that?!?!?! I thought you were my friend.

Randomgrrl: I am! But, I swear I did not make him say that! Sum how he did it on his own!

Feather: 4get it. Bye.

Feather logged off

Randomgrrl: wait no! Great! Thanks a lot Emmett! How r u saying stuff by ur self???? Forget it. Ciao everyone except Emmett!

Randomgrrl logged off

Bells: wwwooooowwww

-Edward-: yeah.-.-

Rosie: haha :]

Immacrazyvampboi!: yeah. Rose, lets go.

Randomgrrl logged on

Randomgrrl: no. ur not going anywhere Emmett. MUA AH AH AH AH

Randomgrrl: Emmett. Guess. What.

Immacrazyvampboi!: CHICKEN BUTT!

Bells: oh boy.

Rosie: I think imma go. Byes!

Rosie logged off

Immacrazyvampboi!: nooooo! ROSE!

Randomgrrl: whose gunna help you now Emmett? Who is gunna help you. NOW????

Immacrazyvampboi!: my favorite little sis Bella.

Bells: Nope. Payback Emmett for when u teased me and Edward. Get 'em good!

Bells logged off

Ja$per logged on

-Edward- logged off

Ja$per: I could feel that u needed me for a task.

Randomgrrl: yeah. Make Emmett fall in love with Carlisle, no, LEAH!

Immacrazyvampiboi!: no. u wouldn't dare.

Randomgrrl: oh yes. Yes I would.

Immacrazyvampboi!: I LOVE LEAH CLEARWATER AND I WANT TO MARRY HER!

Messwitmeandillgowolfonyoubutt logged on

Messwitmeandillgowolfonyourbutt: WHAT?!?!?!?!

Randomgrrl: nice Jazz * high fives Jazz*

Messwitmeandillgowolfonyourbutt: u go near me bloodsucker and ill rip u to shreds. No warnings.

Messwitmeandillgowolfonyourbutt has logged off

Randomgrrl: thanks Jazz, u can go if u want.

Ja$per: kk peace

Randomgrrl: Ciao!

Ja$per has logged off

Randomgrrl: now, what was I going to do….? Oh rite. MUA AH AH AH AH!

Immacrazyvampboi!: No! NO! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!

* * *

_**Ooooh. What am I going to do to Emmett! Review and find out!**_

_**Ciao baby**_

_**Emmett is a huggable bear-123**_

_**p.s (im gunna say Ciao Baby a lot now)**_


	11. I LOVE YOU!

**_Heyyyyyyyy ya'll! I finally got my computer back so you will hopefully get MORE chapters! Woo! Haha_**

**_P.S. Randomgrrl is always me or I might change it.._**

**_

* * *

  
_**

Immacrazyvampboi!: Emmett

BeLlA- Bella

Rosie: Rose

Eddie boy:

PiXiE- Alice

Randomgrrl: Say it Emmett.

Immacrazyvampboi!: Never.

Randomgrrl: * Pull the lever to lower Emmett closer to the fire *

Randomgrrl: I suggest you say it or you. Will. BURN! Mua ah ah ah ah ah

Immacrazyvampboi!: * screams like a sissy * Ok! I LOVE YOU AUTHOR! YOU ARE THE BEST AUTHOR IN THE WORLD! YOU RULE I DROOL! I SUCK! YOU DON'T! I LOVE YOU! THERE! NOW PUT ME DOWN PLEASE! * screams again*

Randomgrrl: hmmm….not enough. * lowers him slightly *

BeLlA logged on

Eddie boy logged on

PiXiE logged on

Rosie logged on

Eddie boy: what

Rosie: are

PiXiE: you

BeLlA: doing?

Randomgrrl: payback. As the saying goes "payback is a bitch"

Rosie: oh. Well have fun.

Immacrazyvampboi!: ROSIE!!!

Rosie: What? I- ooh! Gotta go! The Hills is on! Peace!

Rosie logged off

Immacrazyvampboi!: noooooo! Eddiekins? Bells? ALICE?! HELP!

All: No.

Randomgrrl: ( sigh ) should I let him go?

All: Dunno. Ask the reviewers and people who read.

* * *

I_** know this is short but I had no idea what else to write.**_

_**Should I spare Emmett? Say in a review!**_


	12. Authors Note SERIOUSLY READ

**Hey people, my surgery went well to let you know but my throat kills but that's not the point if this author's note.**

**Guess who was fired from **_**Twilight **_**!**

**Rachelle Lefevre (Victoria) **

**She was replaced by Bryce Dallas Howards . Howards will be Victoria in _Eclipse_**

**Lefevre had another movie to film and the parts she is in takes 10 days of filming but for Eclipse it would be three months of filming and Summit Entertainment didn't want to film the scenes she was going to be in before the rest of the movie. BUT they did that for the guy who played James! What is wrong with Summit Entertainment.**

**Rachelle was shocked because they did it without notifying her. She got a call telling her this.**

**Here is what Rachelle said :**

"**I was stunned by Summit's decision to recast the role of Victoria for **_**Eclipse**_**. I was fully committed to the **_**Twilight**_** saga, and to the portrayal of Victoria. I turned down several other film opportunities and, in accordance with my contractual rights, accepted only roles that would involve very short shooting schedules.**

**"My commitment to **_**Barney's Version**_** is only 10 days. Summit picked up my option for **_**Eclipse**_**. Although the production schedule for **_**Eclipse**_** is over three months long, Summit said they had a conflict during those 10 days and would not accommodate me. Given the length of filming for **_**Eclipse**_**, never did I fathom I would lose the role over a 10-day overlap. I was happy with my contract with Summit and was fully prepared to continue to honor it. Summit chose simply to recast the part.**

**"I am greatly saddened that I will not get to complete my portrayal of Victoria for the **_**Twilight**_** audience. This is a story, a theatrical journey and a character that I truly love and about which I am very passionate. I will be forever grateful to the fan support and loyalty I've received since being cast for this role, and I am hurt deeply by Summit's surprising decision to move on without me. I wish the cast and crew of **_**Eclipse**_** only the very best."**

**I don't know about you guys but I am one P.O'ed Twilight fan. I found this information out from a girl on thesims2(dot)com  
**

**She sent me emails if I wanted to get into Summit Entertainment and asked them why and I think I will email them. **

**Are you guys mad? I am.**

**That's my news. :[ sadly.**

**Ciao Babes**

**Emmett is a huggable bear-123**


	13. LoveGame

**Immacrazyvampboi!: Emmett**

**Ed,EddNEddie: Edward**

**

* * *

  
**

Randomgrrl: Eh, I'll spare you Emmett. But beware… * pulls lever to make Emmett come up and then drops him on the ground *

Immacrazyvampboi!: yay! * runs around skipping like a little girl*

Randomgrrl: um, Emmett? Just a random little question here but um, are you gay?

Immacrazyvampboi!: * stops skipping and looks through pink purse* Oh my dear! What in the name of the red hat ladies are you talking about princess?

Randomgrrl: This is, um, uncomfortable.

Immacrazyvampboi!: You know, I have always been attracted to Eddie-kins.

Randomgrrl: * jaw drops * EDWARD!!!! SIGN ON!!!!!

Ed,EddNEddie logged on

Ed,EddNEddie: What?

Randomgrrl: EMMET IS SEXUALLY ATRACTED TO YOU!!!!!!

Ed,EddNEddie: awesome-random-author say whaaaaa?

Randomgrrl: Yeah! He's gay!

Immacrazyvampboi!: la la la lal la la la Ooh! A butterfly! I wonder if I can make butter out of it!

Randomgrrl: I'm gunna just like log off…BYE!

Randomgrrl logged off

Ed,EddNEddie: Emmett, what is wrong with you?

Immacrazyvampboi!: Nm, just wanted her to leave. I'm going to go find my rosie. PEACE OUT SUCKA!

Immacrazyvampboi! Logged off.

Ed,EddNEddie: hmm, no one is hear. I just mite sing.

_let's have some fun, this beat is sick_

_I wanna take a ride on your disco stick_

_(2x)_

_(huh) (2x)_

_I wanna kiss you (huh)_

_but if I do then I might miss you, babe (huh)_

_it's complicated and stupid (huh)_

_got my ass squeezed by sexy cupid (huh)_

_guess he wants to play, wants to play_

_a love game, a love game (huh)_

_hold me and love me_

_just want touch you for a minute_

_maybe three seconds is enough_

_for my heart to quit it_

_let's have some fun, this beat is sick_

_I wanna take a ride on your disco stick_

_don't think too much, just bust that kick_

_I wanna take a ride on your disco stick_

_let's play a lovegame, play a lovegame_

_do you want love, or you want fame_

_are you in the game (huh)_

_dans the lovegame (huh)_

_(2x)_

_(huh)_

_I'm on a mission_

_and it involves some heavy touching, yeah_

_you've indicated you're interest_

_I'm educated in sex, yes_

_and now I want it bad, want it bad_

_a love game, a love game_

_hold me and love me_

_just want touch you for a minute_

_maybe three seconds is enough_

_for my heart to quit it_

_let's have some fun, this beat is sick_

_I wanna take a ride on your disco stick (huh)_

_don't think too much, just bust that kick_

_I wanna take a ride on your disco stick (huh)_

_let's play a lovegame, play a lovegame_

_do you want love, or you want fame_

_are you in the game (huh)_

_dans the lovegame (huh)_

_(2x)_

_(huh)_

_I can see you staring there from across the block_

_with a smile on your mouth and your hand on your (huh)_

_the story of us, it always starts the same_

_with a boy and a girl and a (huh) and a game_

_and a game (huh) (3x)_

_a lovegame_

_let's play a lovegame, play a lovegame_

_do you want love, or you want fame_

_are you in the game (huh)_

_dans the lovegame (huh)_

_(4x)_

Thank you L.A!

All: * slient*

Ed,EddNEddie: HOW LONG HAVE GUYS BEEN THERE?!!

All: The whole thing.

Ed,EddNEddie logged off

All logged off

* * *

**Yeahh, I'm stuck fer ideas. You have one, message me then.**

**Ciao babes**

**LadyGaGaluver-123**


	14. Youtube

**Ohkay, I just got an awesome review that made me smile.**

**Here it is. It's from Marissa**

**"Hi, I was wondering if maybe you could put me in one of your stories just because i think it would be extremly awesome to be in at least ONE of your storys since you are my FAVORITE writer so PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE consider it PLEASE"**

**Would the girl who wrote it PM me cuz when I went to reply to ur review, I couldn't, u must have it blocked or something. **

**I am really touched that you said that!**

**This chapter is dedicated to Marissa and M3MyM3gan for giving me this idea!**

**All usernames will be their name!**

**

* * *

  
**

**Bella logged on**

**Edward logged on**

**Rosalie logged on**

**Jasper logged on**

**Renesmee logged on**

Edward: my eyes still burn from what happened yesturday.

Jasper: Emmett is never cleaning again. NEVER

Rosalie: I thought it was sexxi. :]

Renesmee: you always think Emmett is sexxi.

Bella: excuse me Renesmee Carlie Cullen?

Renesmee: mom, it's only sexxi, god.

Jasper: I GOT IT ON VIDEO!

Edward: Really?

Jasper: oohhhh yeahhhh and I posted it youtube!

Renesmee: oh my god! I have seen that! It's a HUGE hit! Everyone at school has seen it! He got over like a billion hits!

Rosalie: Really? I'm married to a famous person?????!!!

Bella: lol :]

Emmett logged on

Emmett: hey guys!

Emmett: I have a normal name!

Emmett is a huggable bear-123 logged on (btw, that's me now)

Emmett is a huggable bear-123: not for long, I just couldn't come up with a name for you. BTW, if anyone has a nickname for him that is funny, say in a review or PM me.

Emmett: NO! DON'T! ILL LOVE YOU FOREVER!!!!!

Emmett is a huggable bear-123: * cough * liar! * cough*

Renesmee: Emmett! Ur famous!

Emmett: huh?

Renesmee: on youtube! When you sang the pussycat dolls and Jasper recorded it and now ur on youtube!

Jasper: Renesmee! SHHH!

Emmett: AWE-SOMME! Here is another performance!

_Oh baby, baby  
Oh baby, baby  
Oh baby, baby  
How was I supposed to know  
That something wasn't right here  
Oh baby baby  
I shouldn't have let you go  
And now you're out of sight, yeah  
Show me, how you want it to be  
Tell me baby  
'Cause I need to know now what we've got_

_[CHORUS:]  
My loneliness is killing me  
I must confess, I still believe  
When I'm not with you I lose my mind  
Give me a sign  
Hit me baby one more time_

_Oh baby, baby  
The reason I breathe is you  
Boy you got me blinded  
Oh baby, baby  
There's nothing that I wouldn't do  
That's not the way I planned it  
Show me, how you want it to be  
Tell me baby  
'Cause I need to know now what we've got_

_[Repeat CHORUS]_

_Oh baby, baby  
Oh baby, baby  
Ah, yeah, yeah  
Oh baby, baby  
How was I supposed to know  
Oh pretty baby  
I shouldn't have let you go  
I must confess, that my loneliness  
Is killing me now  
Don't you know I still believe  
That you will be here  
And give me a sign  
Hit me baby one more time_

_[Repeat CHORUS]_

_I must confess that my loneliness  
Is killing me now  
Don't you know I still believe  
That you will be here  
And give me a sign  
Hit me baby one more time_

Renesmee: haha! JASPER! DID YOU GET IT ON FILM?!?!?!

Jasper: ya.

Rosalie: Emmett, you actually danced and sung?

Emmett: yeahhhh.

Edward: woooow, I have a weird family.

Emmett is a huggable bear-123: yeah Edward, you do? KISS ME!

Edward: only in your dreams kid.

Emmett is a huggable bear-123: * sighs * ik, and trust me, I've had many of them. You protected me in school! * SIGHHHH* Bella, I envy you.

Bella: :]

Emmett is a huggable bear-123: :[

Bella: Edward… * whispers to Edward *

Emmett is a huggable bear-123: what are you guys talking about???

Edward: * kisses Emmett is a huggable bear-123 on the cheek * : X

Emmett is a huggable bear-123 : ahhh * sighs and faints*

**Emmett is a huggable bear-123 logged off**

**Emmett is a huggable bear-123 changed status to**: _EDWARD CULLEN JUST KISSED ME! BEAT THAT GIRLS! YAYAYAYAYA! I THINK I MIGHT DIE! AHHHHH_

Edward: *chuckles *

Renesmee: good for you dad. Make the author happy!

Rosalie: awww

Jasper: whoa, I already got 10,000 hits on youtube for the new video!

Rosalie: HOLY %#$

Renesmee: I don't care if you swear aunt Rose.

Rosalie: HOLY SHIT! I'm dating a famous guy! My monkey man!

Bella: ROSE!

Rosalie: she said sooo.

Bella: * sighs *

Edward: how many hits now?

Jasper: 100,000! Holy crap! Who knew people would look up 'emmett cullen dancing and singing' so much.

Emmett: hold the applause. I will do autographs. ;]

Edward: uhhh let me think-no.

Emmett: :[

Edward: whatever. Bella, let's go.

**Edward logged off**

**Bella logged off**

Rosalie: Emmett, let's have fun!

Emmett: whaddya mean? Ohhhh, ohkay!

**Emmett logged off**

**Rosalie logged off**.

Renesmee: so Jasper, what's up?

Jasper: ALICE WANTS ME TO GO SHOPPIING! HHHEEELLLPPPP!

Renesmee: nawww, bye!

**Renesmee logged off**

**Jasper logged off**

Emmett is a huggable bear-123 logged on

Emmett is a huggable bear-123: EDWARD CULLEN KISSED ME! I'M A HAPPY GIRL! BEAT THAT GIRLSS!!!! YAYAYAYAY! IM HAPPY! REMEMBER I NEED IDEAS TO MAKE THIS MORE FUNNIER!

**Emmett is a huggable bear-123 logged off**

**

* * *

  
**

**Lol. And to 'see' the pussycat dolls thing go on my profile and under my stories there will be a one shot. Read it and laugh. REVIEW AND I NEED MORE IDEAS!**

**Ciao babes**

**Emmett is a huggable bear-123**


	15. Twilight'

**I am one pissed off author. My personal myspace was deleted and I did not do ANYTHING wrong!!! GRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR! :[**

**REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

**

* * *

  
**

Pixiechick: Alice

**R0s3: Rosalie**

**Authorsareawesomeandisuckeggs: Emmett (hehe!)**

**Emmett is a huggable bear-123 logged on**

**Pixiechick logged on**

**R0s3 logged on**

**Authorsareawesomeandisuckeggs logged on**

Pixiechick: bahahahahahahahhahahah, nice name Emmett!

Authorsareawesomeandisuckeggs: whatevs.

Emmett is a huggable bear-123: lolz. Omg, u A LOTof views on youtube fer ur vids. I mean holy CRAP!

Rockstar: shyeah.

Rockstar: thanks fer da cool nickname.

Twilightchick258: eh, im in a good mood today.

R0s3: what's 'Twilight'?

Twilightchick258: oh, Twilight is- well Twilight is, ummmm. Ohkay, I don't know how to tell you this but you guys are fictional characters, Twilight is the first book in the series that you guys are in. there are four books in the series. Twilight, New Moon, Eclipse and Breaking Dawn.

Rockstar: LIAR! THIS GIRL IS A LIA!

Twilightchick258: lia?

Rockstar: yes, lia instead of LIAR! LIAAAAA!

Twilightchick258: I'm not joking. Look it up on google.

Rockstar: I WILL!

Twilightchick258: -sighs-

R0s3: r u serious?

Twilightchick258: completely.

Rockstar: HOLY #*%^%&*#(#( 91,800,000 results! I click one and prove you wrong…..omg, we ARE fictional characters!!!!!!!

Pixiestick: this is going to get goood. I already knew.

Rockstar: everything I know has been a lie! –GASP- what happens if I dance around in the…nude?

Twilightchick258: peoples mind will be scarred for life…and the afterlife. I shiver just thinking about that. –shivers- see? –shivers again- ugh! MY MIND!

Rockstar: -rips clothes off and dances around-

Twilightchick258: -covers eyes-

Rockstar: hehehehheheh! I can drink SODA if im fictional! I am one EFFING HOT CHARACter! I am VERY random and im going to change my name to BO!!!! CALL ME BO OR I WILL NOT ANSWER YOU!

Twilightchick258: ohkay _Bo_. Remember, you asked for it.

BOnehead: What?

BOnehead: awww man.

R0s3: I'm not calling you bo Emmett.

BOnehead: lalala la leeeee. Omg a dancing pickle!!!!! Woo! Yeah! Shake it baby!!!!! Take if _off!_

Twilightchick258: uhh, maybe I should not of told he was fictional.

Pixiestick and R0s3: ya think?

BOnehead: mmmmhmmmm mmmm. YOU ALL SUCK! THAT'S RIGHT! YOU SUCKKKK! HAM! Haha hammmmm. GREEN EGGS n HAM!

Twilightchick258: I'm scared. Im gunna go…bye!

Twilightchick258 logged off.

BOnehead: herrrrr looossssss. Hehaheahahahhehahe! MUA AH AHAH! I'M A FICTIONAL CHARACTER AND MY IMAGINARY PET HUGE RABBIT SAYS HI! THOSE RABBITS FROM THE SIMS 2! WOOOOO!

Pixiestick: yeahhh, im gunna….gooo. byeeee

Pixiestick logged off

R0s3: same hereeee

R0s3 logged off

BOnehead: ur losses!!!1

BOnehead logged off

* * *

**Haha, this was very random. Lol. REVIEW PLEASE!**


	16. Author's Note I'm sorry

**Ohkay, I no I have not updated for a while. I'm sorry about that. I'm not going to update this story until my story 'Famous Lies Of Love' is done. Sorry.**

**Until then, you should check out 'Famous Lies Of Love' and review it.**

**Sorry for the inconvenience.**

**CIAO BABES!**

**Emmett is a huggable bear-123 **


End file.
